


11

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	11

 

Dipper panted heavily, his whole body burning as he thrust again and again into his red-haired lover. The sight of her moaning beneath him added fuel to the fire and he struggled to avoid getting too into it. Their passion had been too great to afford time so he could put on a condom and Wendy didn’t use birth control. He would need to pull out.

He had enough sense to feel the end coming and reluctantly gave one last thrust before pulling out gradually to finish on her stomach. But suddenly, her legs crossed behind his hips, locking him in. He tried to fight them, only succeeding in pushing himself right to the edge.

“Wendy… It’s not safe, I’m gonna-” he choked off when she yanked him back inside her.

“I know,” she whispered in his ear, his muscles seizing as he shot burst after burst inside her.

 


End file.
